1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a wet laid board forming technique and, more particularly, to a supplemental water removal step in an otherwise conventional board forming process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,718 shows the basic apparatus which has been improved upon by the invention herein. The board product is formed on a conventional Fourdrinier and then subjected to a suction box 14 to remove water from the board structure prior to the press section (rolls 16 and 20). The board is then consolidated through the use of pressure rolls 16 and 20.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,068 is directed to a conventional Fourdrinier machine and the vacuum means which is utilized to remove excess water from the board on the Fourdrinier wire.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,937,701, 2,938,582, and 2,992,963 are directed to conventional cylinder forming machines which are utilized to form a water laid product. These patents teach an alternative to the Fourdrinier structure for the forming of a board product from a fibrous slurry.